Ice Skating: A Weird Way To Make A Friend
by misscakerella
Summary: Zander and Stevie are 13 years old. Stevie tries ice skating for the first time. Unfortunately, she rams into a guy. Read and review


**I know it may seem cheesy, but this is based on how I met one of my best friends. I know it's kind of weird meeting your best friend by ramming into him, but I like weird friends. Let's pretend Zander and Stevie are 13 years old. Please don't hate me.**

(Stevie)

Well, it's my first time trying ice skating, and so far it's been great. My parents were expecting me to be graceful on my first try. Boy, we're they wrong. Besides my parents, there were my evil little brothers. Max, Noah, Chris, and Alex. They were evil, but I love them anyways. We just put on our ice skates, and we're ready to go on the ice. My little brothers pushed me aside so they would be able to get to the ice first. I just got on, and apparently, it was my first time.

"Hey! Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" Noah said surprisingly keeping balance.

"Yay!" Chris says twirling around.

"Hey guys. Look at this..." Max says to the boys. Hmm...I wondered what-AHH!

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Don't even- AHHH!" I say as Max pushed me and I was gliding across the ice. I was expecting to fall, but instead, I ram over a boy around my age with raven locks. That's just great.

"I'm so sorry." I say trying to apologize.

"It's okay." he says chuckling. Huh. That's weird. Most boys I know would be very ticked off, and they would usually tell an adult. We try to get up, and he ends up falling too.

"First time, huh?" I ask him.

"Uh...yeah. You?" he asks me smirking.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" I tell him.

"Need a hand?" I ask him offering help.

"Sure." he says. We get up, and try to skate. Unfortunately, we fall and fail.

"You know, we could help each other. You know..." he says. Was he trying to be friends with me? No one wants to be friends with me.

"Uhh...sure." I say smiling. I couldn't keep the blush from appearing on my face, but luckily, he didn't notice. We hold hands, and try to skate. I was improving a little bit.

"Hey. This is actually kind of fun." I say.

"What's not so fun about it?" he asks me.

"Falling down on my butt. That's what." I say, and we all laugh. I missed having friends. This feeling with this boy was rare. All of my friends have turned into Perfs.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"Baskara. Stevie Baskara." I say trying to get a chuckle out of him. Unexpectedly, he does laugh.

"You're funny. I'm Zander. Zander Robbins." he says. Hmm... I was usually really shy around people, but he was really fun to talk to. We continue to skate, but Zander loses his balance, and he falls down bringing me down with him. As we fall, we hear laughter.

"HAHA! Look how bad they are at ice skating!" someone says. Oh crap. It's Kacey Simon, leader of the Perfs. If you know what Barbie dolls are, you should know what they look like.

"Who's she?" Zander asks me.

"Just Ms. Barbie doll. Queen of the Perfs." I say to him. Just as I say that, Kacey and her minions skate over to us wearing sparkly pink matching outfits. The thought made me shiver.

"Hello. You. The guy with _her._ You want to hang out with me and my friends? The perfs have amazing outfits, and maybe we could skate together. You're hot, I'm hot... You get the picture." Kacey says. I try to hold in my laughter. I succeed, but Zander doesn't.

"I'm sorry Ms. Barbie Doll, but I would rather spend time with Stevie." he says laughing.

"Seriously? That girl? Why even bother with her? You'll be bored with her in no time."she says.

"Bye Barbie doll." he says while he takes my hand and we skate away.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"I didn't want to hang out with them." he says nonchalantly.

"Seriously? They offered you the opportunity to be someone, and you just refused?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much. Besides, I'd rather hang out with you." he says looking at his feet.

"So... Thanks for helping me ice skate." I say.

"Welcome. You helped me too, so... Thanks." he says looking down at his feet, which is kind of hard trying to keep balance. At least in my opinion.

"Stevie! Come on! We have to go!" mom says to me.

"I got to go." I say.

"Please stay. I don't want those Perfs to come to me again." he says.

"You'll be fine." I say.

"No I won't." he says. Wow, he did not seem happy.

"Well, you know how to ice skate, so you don't really need me anymore." I say.

"I never stayed with you so I would just learn." he said.

"What does that mea-"

"Stevie! Come on! Dad is waiting!" Chris screams.

"I got to go." I say going to one of the benches, putting on my normal shoes on, aout leaving the ice rink.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
